Seandainya
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Di malam sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto mengunjungi Gaara, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menikah dengan Neji, untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka di masa lalu. Summary gak mutu. Pairing: NaruGaa tapi gak jadi, one-side SasuNaru dan NejiGaa


Halo, ini fic baruku. Udah lama gak nulis one-shot. Oh ya, fic ini berunsur NaruGaa, NaruSasu dan NejiGaa. Mungkin agak terkesan anti NaruSasu/SasuNaru dan NejiGaa tapi enggak kok...

Fic ini agak terinspirasi dari lagunya vierra, tapi sebenarnya ceritanya agak mirip dengan fanfic Cardcaptor Sakura berbahasa inggris tapi aku lupa judulnya, ahahaha

Setting fic ini adalah saat Naruto dan Gaara berumur 20 tahun, Akatsuki sudah hancur, semuanya sudah damai tapi begitulah...

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Miss-typo, ...lebay mungkin? Dan sebagainya...

Disclaimer: ...sudah pada tahu kan?

Silahkan dinikmati

* * *

Di malam yang gelap, perlahan bulan muncul dan memberikan cahaya temaram pada kota yang terlelap. Namun, pada malam yang tentram ini, di sebuah kamar, di desa Suna, sang Kazekage tak dapat terlelap dan tengah merenung di kamarnya.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat terus menatap langit-langit selama hatinya yang gundah tak membiarkan ia terlelap. Ia mendesah dan menoleh ke samping, ia hanya sendiri di kamar dan satu sisi tempat tidurnya pun kosong. Namun, ia tidak tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang berada di Sunagakure itu. Ia sudah menikah, dengan salah satu keturunan dari Klan Hyuuga dari Konohagakure, Hyuuga Neji. Ia tersenyum, saat pernikahannya penuh konflik dan sama sekali bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, ia dan Neji bisa melalui semuanya dan kini mereka tinggal bersama di Sunagakure.

Banyak yang sudah terjadi, ia pun kini berumur 20 tahun, entah bagaimana waktu berlalu dengan cepat hanya dalam sekejap saja, tapi ia bersyukur pada tahun-tahun terakhir ini semuanya menjadi semakin damai. Sudah empat tahun lamanya sejak Shukaku diambil dari dirinya, kehancuran Akatsuki dan banyak peristiwa lain yang menorehkan sejarah baru pada peradaban ninja.

Tapi, ia bersyukur bisa melalui semua itu dan hidup tentram sekarang.

Namun, kenapa ia merasa gundah hari ini?

Gaara mendesah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengakui kalau ia memang masih memiliki masalah dengan tidur, penyakit insomnianya selalu kambuh pada saat-saat tertentu, sayang sekarang tak ada Neji yang biasanya selalu membantu dirinya terlelap.

Neji sedang pergi menjalankan misi, seharusnya ia kembali hari ini namun karena salah seorang anggota tim intinya terluka sehingga kepulangannya terlambat.

Gaara menapaki lantai, mungkin dengan segelas susu hangat akan membantunya terlelap.

Namun, ia berhenti melangkah saat ia melihat bayangan seseorang di lantai. Matanya yang hijau pucat mebelalak saat ia melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di jendela.

Uzumaki Naruto….

"Naruto…kenapa…kau di sini?" tanyanya, tak mengerti bagaimana harus berkata-kata. Naruto membelakangi sinar bulan sehingga wajahnya tak begitu terlihat di kamar Gaara yang gelap, namun kilauan mata biru yang redup masih bisa terlihat oleh Kazekage tersebut.

Naruto turun dari jendela yang tak berkaca dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara. Gaara menengadahkan wajahnya, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda berbadan tegap dan tinggi juga tampan. Gaara segera menyingkirkan pikirannya tersebut. Ia sudah tak bisa…

"Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa!" teriak Naruto membuat Gaara kaget. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, badannya gemetar oleh amarah. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan semuanya, kekesalannya dan kemarahannya pada sosok yang selalu ia rindukan yang kini ada di depannya.

"Naruto…kau tahu, besok adalah hari pernikahan mu dengan Sa-."

"DIAM! DIAM GAARA, DIAM! AKU TAHU ITU! AKU TAHU!"

Gaara terdiam dan berhenti bicara. Naruto memandang laki-laki berambut merah tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit dan pedih, ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua jadi begini.

Gaara mendesah dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, ia melihat Naruto yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Naruto," katanya lembut. Gaara sudah mengenal Naruto sekian tahu, ia tahu bagaimana menenangkan Naruto yang memiliki emosi yang selalu meledak-ledak namun juga rapuh.

"Bagaimana semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Gaara? Kau tidak mengerti," kata Naruto merasa frustasi, namun jauh lebih tenang daripada yang tadi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping Gaara, Gaara menggeser dirinya, menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan wajah terluka namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik, kau tahu itu," kata Gaara sambil memandanga tangannya yang kini sedang bermain dengan satu sama lain. Naruto hanya diam, ia sudah tahu akan hal itu, ia sudah tahu.

"Kau tak bisa menyakitinya Naruto," kata Gaara lagi kemudian menoleh melihat Naruto. Mimik wajah Naruto masih belum berubah, sedih, kesal dan sendu. Tapi, ia terlihat tabah. Meski entah ketabahannya itu akan bertahan sampai kapan.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa Gaara…aku…aku," Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan. Karena ia tahu, apa yang akan Gaara katakana jika ia jujur padanya. Semuanya seperti jalan buntu dan ia terjebak.

"Kau pasti bisa, kau akan bahagia dengan Sasuke," kata Gaara lagi, berusaha meyakinkan sahabat terbaiknya tersebut.

"Tapi, kamu tahu kalau yang kucintai itu bukan Sasuke, tapi kamu Gaara, aku cinta padamu!" kata Naruto akhirnya menumpahkan semuanya. Gaara terdiam dan mengalihkan matanya ke lantai, ia tidak sanggup menatap mata biru Naruto yang terlihat terluka.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, aku sudah…."

"Ya, kau sudah menikah dengan Neji, aku tahu Gaara, aku tidak lupa," kata Naruto dengan pahit. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, rasanya bila ia menatap Gaara terus ia akan menangis.

Gaara terus terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi ia tahu apa yang ada di benak mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Mereka terus diam, dalam keheningan yang serasa mencekik leher.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang berjuang untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia sendiri masih menyesal dengan perbuatannya itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku, tapi kenapa kamu…?" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan membiarkan tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa hancur dan sakit, tapi ia harus terus hidup, hidup pada keadaan yang selalu menyiksanya.

"Aku hanya perlu beberapa tahun untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, tapi kamu malah….menikah dengan Neji, Gaara? Apa kau pikir hubungan kita itu main-main? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat mendengar kau sudah menikah?" Naruto tidak ingin mengingat hari menyakitkan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Meski sudah dua tahun sejak hal itu berlalu, ia masih tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Naruto, kamu tidak mengerti," kata Gaara merasa sakit. Ia tahu, saat itu ia mencoba untuk menunggu Naruto sepenuh hati, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti, Gaara? Apa!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Gaara terkejut melihat air mata sudah mengalir dari mata biru Naruto.

"Kau hanya mengatakan untuk menunggu. Aku mencoba Naruto, meski kau hanya sesekali mengirim surat padaku, meski aku terus menunggumu, tapi kau tak kunjung kembali Naruto. Ketika aku membutuhkanmu, kau tidak ada. Neji lah yang ada pada saat itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka hatiku untuknya," kata Gaara dengan nada getir.

Naruto terdiam dan merenung sesaat. Ia tidak mengerti, ketika ia sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali dengan susah payah, kekasih yang ia sangat cintai justru selingkuh dan menikahi pria lain. Kenapa?

"Tapi aku pasti akan menepati janjiku, aku sudah mengatakan aku akan kembali dan melamarmu, tapi kenapa kamu…," Naruto tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya namun ia tidak menyatakannya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku Naruto. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat itu? Dimataku kau hanya peduli pada Sasuke dan tidak memperdulikan aku, kau terus mengejarnya dan meninggalkan aku! Kau meninggalkan aku, Naruto!" hardik Gaara dengan penuh amarah, ini tidak adil, mengapa ia terus yang disalahkan? Ia berbuat begitu bukan karena kemauannya.

"Tapi, Sasuke hanya sebatas saudara bagiku, Gaara. Tidak lebih, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terjun ke dunia kegelapan dan tak kan kembali. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal. Di sudut hatinya, ia merasa menyesal, ia tak tahu bahwa pada saat ia mendapatkan kembali Sasuke saat itu pula ia harus kehilangan Gaara.

Sang Kazekage muda terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia sendiri selalu merasa kesepian dan sakit. Ia takut meskipun ia menunggu Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto akan memilih Sasuke dan bukan dirinya. Ia tidak mau kembali sendirian dan akhirnya menerima lamaran Neji. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, Gaara? Seandainya kau mau menungguku semua ini tidak akan terjadi," kata Naruto, ia membiarkan badannya mereba di tempat tidur sementara tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

Gaara memandang Naruto yang tengah menangis. Ia tahu, sampai sekarang pun ia masih mencintai pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih mencintainya hingga sekarang, tapi Neji sangat baik padanya. Pria bermata putih pucat tersebut bersedia menemani Gaara meskipun tahu bahwa hatinya bukan miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Neji," kata Gaara lirih. Naruto hanya terus menangis, seakan tidak mendengarkan Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang bilang kau cocok dengan Sasuke. Kau adalah pasangan sejatinya, semuanya setuju. Sedangkan, aku? Entahlah….banyak orang yang tidak mau mengerti kenapa kita bisa bersama. Kau pasti masih ingat, betapa sulitnya saat kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih Naruto. Rasanya seperti dunia menjadi musuh kita," kata Gaara, terkenang akan masa lalunya tersebut.

Naruto masih terisak dan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan Gaara. Ia masih mengingat semuanya. Ia tidak merasa bermasalah meskipun dunia memusuhinya asalkan Gaara masih berada di sampingnya. Apakah salah baginya untuk mencintai Gaara?

"Sasuke dapat mengerti dirimu lebih daripada aku. Kau mengenalnya jauh lebih lama daripada aku. Kalian pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis," kata Gaara merasa getir. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa cemburu, ia ingin sekali berada di sisi Naruto tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa.

"Apa! Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Orang idiot macam apa yang bilang begitu! Yang mengerti diriku cuma kamu Gaara, cuma kamu!" teriak Naruto, kembali bangkit dan meraih tangan Gaara dengan kasar. Gaara berusaha menarik tangannya kembali namun Naruto justru mendorong tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, ia terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Naruto kaget saat mendadak pasir terkumpul di sekitar Gaara dan menghempaskannya ke dinding.

Punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan keras dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Naruto terkejut, punggungnya sakit tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia memandang Gaara dengan wajah yang bertanya "kenapa?" namun melihat Gaara yang tampak takut padanya, Naruto segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan mencintai Sasuke," kata Naruto. Gaara terdiam di tempat tidur, ia merasa menyesal telah mendorong Naruto ke dinding, Naruto pasti merasa terluka, namun mereka tidak bisa dekat kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku sudah berusaha Gaara…tapi aku tidak bisa," kata Naruto lagi, ia menarik kedua kakinya ke dadanya dan memeluknya. Air matanya jatuh kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu orang bilang apa, tapi aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Kau percaya? Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi seperti Sai, selalu tersenyum meskipun sedih, aku tidak sanggup berpura-pura terus menerus," kata Naruto dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Naruto, ia berlutut di hadapannya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara.

"Kau pasti bisa. Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan ia akan membuatmu bahagia. Jangan sakiti dia Naruto, sama seperti aku tidak mau menyakiti Neji," kata Gaara kemudian tersenyum pilu. Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Apa kau mencintai Neji? Lebih daripada aku?"

Gaara tersentak, ia memandang Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kalau memang kau mencintainya, aku tak akan pernah datang lagi menemuimu. Kita akan jadi sebatas teman, aku berjanji," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah serius. Matanya sedikit merah karena menangis. Gaara terdiam, ia sudah tahu jawabannya tapi…

"Aku mencintai Neji, Naruto, lebih dari rasa cintaku padamu," kata Gaara berusaha untuk tidak menatap Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan menutup matanya, ia tahu Gaara bohong namun bila itu yang Gaara inginkan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia mengangkat dagu Gaara dan mengecup bibirnya.

Gaara ingin melawan namun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya membiarkan Naruto mencium dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak mencium balik ataupun memeluknya. Akhirnya, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari Gaara dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Kalau memang itu yang kau mau, apa boleh buat," kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum sedih. Meskipun ia tahu perasaan Gaara yang sebenarnya padanya, tapi Gaara tak menginginkan mereka untuk bersama kembali. Meski mereka saling mencintai, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama. Meski pedih, Naruto ingin mewujudkan keinginan Gaara.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, saat itu juga jaraknya dengan Gaara akan semakin jauh. Ia merasa sedih dan pilu, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi mengenai hal itu.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan menikahi Sasuke, tapi aku melakukan itu hanya demi kamu, Gaara," kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum sedih. Gaara hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto segera melompat keluar dari jendela dan pergi di keheningan malam.

Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menangis. Ia ingin, ia ingin sekali bersama dengan Naruto dan mengatakan dengan jujur perasaannya padanya. Meski sulit, namun saat ia bersama Naruto ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Mereka sudah terpisah dan ia tidak ingin mengorbankan perasaan orang lain hanya karena dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, aku…cinta padamu," kata Gaara pelan dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Gaara terkejut saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dan kemudian terbuka. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat Neji, masih dengan seragam anbunya, setelah melihat Gaara yang masih menangis ia segera menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya. Ia tidak menanyakan apapun dan Gaara pun tidak mengatakan apapun. Gaara hanya terus bersandar pada dada Neji sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap dan memimpikan cinta sejatinya yang tak akan pernah ia raih.

Di lain tempat, Naruto berdiri di depan jendela di sebuah kamar hotel di Suna. Ia tahu, di dalam kamar tersebut, Sasuke sudah menunggunya, namun ia hanya duduk di teras dan memandang bulan. Ia ingin menangis kembali namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap tegar.

Ia melakukan semua ini demi Gaara. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi cinta sejatinya tersebut, termasuk menikahi orang lain yang tidak ia cintai. Meski Sasuke mengerti dirinya dan dekat dengannya, namun Sasuke hanyalah sebatas saudara bagi Naruto, tidak lebih.

"Tapi, Gaara, kau tahu, orang yang paling mengerti diriku, cuma kamu," bisik Naruto pelan sebelum akhirnya ia membuka jendela kamar dan menemui Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

* * *

Jika ada yang bingung kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke ada di Suna padahal mereka mau menikah, ya mereka mau menikah di Suna. Ini karena Naruto yang pengen Gaara hadir di pernikahannya dan karena Gaara gak bisa pergi dari Suna sembarangan jadi mereka menikah di sana.

Fic ini dibuat karena aku lagi agak depresi. Bukan flame buat penggemar SasuNaru atau NejiGaa kok, cuma sedih aja kenapa yang suka pairing NaruGaa sedikit. Padahal kan, pairing ini juga indah, hiks (haha, lebay)

Tolong jangan marah ya, penggemar SasuNaru dan NejiGaa, aku udah capek berantem mulu, hahaha

Tolong review, flame boleh tapi jangan sadis-sadis ya, kan habis lebaran (apa hubungannya?)


End file.
